


When White Bleeds Black

by sheppsboy



Category: buffy the vampireslayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheppsboy/pseuds/sheppsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it take to change hats?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When White Bleeds Black

Title: When White bleeds black

Author: Sheppsboy

Rating: NC-17

Summary: what does it take to change hats?

Characters/Pairings: none maybe Xander Anya.

Word Count: 449

Warnings: angst,Murder,gore,bloodplay,past child abuse

Disclaimer: I wouldn't want to own this boy in his current incarnation,even if you gave him to me.

Notes: Written for the 2013spook_me challenge.

Tarot:Three of Swords

 

 

He sat in the dark basement feeling accomplished. For years the old bastard had taunted him; coming home in a drunken stupor; beating and raping him over and over. It happened like a twisted merry-go- round.

 

He knelt down looking at the corpses, feeling the warm stickiness of the blood as it coated his naked flesh. The taste of it on his lips; rich and heady. He bought the three blades from a consignment shop with his last paycheck. He had their names inscribed upon each one of them and waited. The first was his father. Xander lay in bed feeling the weight of the knife in his hand—waiting for his nightly visitor. When Tony finally made an appearance, he was ready.

 

He only wished it would have lasted longer—the cries of pain as he mutilated his father's penis were exquisite. The power was a rush for one who, had for so many years, been powerless. His mother was number two. Xander pulled off all his clothes and creped up the stairs. He tiptoed down the hall until he came to the last door on the left. Jessica was passed out on the floor—as usual—before he carved his name in her breasts, he slit her throat, leaned down and whispered in her ear “I love you mommy.”

 

The third blade was reserved for the one person who begged the most to have her throat slit. She had used him just as much as his father—if not more—constantly forcing him to have sex; demanding to fuck her longer; harder until he had nothing left. With Anya, he would take his time, gently fucking her with the blade. He wanted her to see how it felt to be ripped apart from the inside. So he sat in the dark basement watching and waiting. It was only a matter of time before she made an appearance. And then her cries would be so sweet—filled with all the pain he had ever felt.

 

Xander turned on a little mood music. The woman's mournful voice filling the room, “Sweet dreams of you, Every night I go through, Why can't I forget you and start my life anew? Instead of having sweet dreams about you.”... Yes, tonight was his night. He reached between his legs; coating his hard cock with the blood of his slain father; stroking himself. The thrill of the kill had made him aroused. As he came there was a knock on the door, “Xander it's me, Anya.” Xander smiled raising his hand to his mouth; gently lapping at the blood mingled cum. He yelled back, “coming Anya.” As he went to the door with the blade behind his back, Xander thought how good it would feel to finally give Anya what she had been begging for....

 

“You will always be a monster - there is no turning back from it. But what kind of monster you become is entirely up to you.” Well kiddies it looks like Alexander has found his niche at last. You gotta love a young man whose not afraid to carve out a place for himself in the world...


End file.
